1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital camera with a function to record taken image data in a recording medium and, more particularly, to an image storage apparatus that stores image data recorded in the recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital camera records image information about a taken image in a changeable recording medium like a memory card etc. But, capacity of the recording medium recording the image information and cost performance are not satisfactory. Especially, a problem a overwritable recording medium has is its high price.